The Gleek Diaries
by hippieforever
Summary: Kate Nichol moves from her Alabama hometown to Lima, Ohio. She joins the New Directions, and soon finds herself caught in an unlikely love triangle. Romance, Great songs, and special guest stars. PRODUCT OF MY MIND, I DO NOT OWN GLEE pout D': ... :D
1. Time

_HIYA PEOPLES!!!! This is my second story, sorry if it sucks. Just some random info:_

_The girl's name is Kate Nichol. She is from Alabama, and has quite a history down there, and even though I know what it is, you all have to wait(MWUAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAa evilness :D). There WILL be romance a-blossoming later, but I wont tell you who with… just a hint, rhymes with: 'THE GAY KID ISNT AS INTO GUYS AS HE THOUGHT HE WAS BUT HE DOESN'T QUITE KNOW IT YET'… lets see, what else…. Oh, yeah, LLAMAS :D_

* * *

**TIME**

Kate Nichol flipped the cell phone closed, then glanced at her watch. Ten fifteen. Damn it, that call had taken longer than expected. She sighed and slipped the phone into her pocket, wishing that she had remembered to bring a coat. She wasn't used to the chilly Ohio air, or the over-all grey-ness of the state, or the strange smell that seemed to permeate every place she went. And now, on top of this unfamiliar environment, she was late for her first day of school.

She double-timed it down the stairs from her apartment and jumped into her beat-up old Volkswagen Beetle. It groaned as she turned the key, like it was protesting the very idea of moving. Kate sighed, then jiggled the keys in the ignition, and thumped the dashboard. The car started right up, roaring to life with its 40-year-old growl. Kate backed it out of the parking space, and out of the lot onto High Street.

It was sprinkling now, so Kate rolled her window down. She loved the smell of rain, it reminded her of home. She glanced down at her watch. Ten minutes to get to school. She whispered a naughty word under her breath. There was no way she would get there in time.

---

Rachel Berry was sitting in her first-period class, wishing that she was sitting in the Glee room instead. Her head was filled with songs that she wanted to sing, so she sang a few of them to herself as she watched the clock. Only five minutes in? Why was time so slow? Oh, well, only 265 minutes until she would be singing out loud to her heart's content.

The teacher asked the class to open their books, and turn to a page. But Rachel didn't hear what page they were supposed to look at, or even that they were supposed to be opening their books. She was entirely lost in her own little world. Her own little world of Glee.

---

William Schuester was sitting on a stool, banging his head against the piano. His day was not turning out as planned. First, the guitarist had bailed on Glee Club- and just a week away from Invitationals, at that. Second, Sue had leaked the set list. Again. So now Will had seven days to find both a new guitarist, _and_ a new set list. Oh, yeah, and on top of that, Quinn's due date was next month. There was no way she was flying anywhere for Invitationals. Time was running out too fast.

Will sighed and stood up. He looked quickly around the bright, cheery Glee room, then shook his head. He walked into his office, and shut the door.

---

Kate ran up the steps outside the school. Six minutes late. She ran through the hallways, trying to find her class. Seven minutes late. Eight minutes late. Nine. Ten.

She burst through a door- the wrong door, apparently. She was in a small, well lit room, full of colors and instruments. She saw the piano first, but it didn't take her eyes long to wander to the guitars in the corner. She wouldn't have been surprised if she was drooling. There were Epiphones, and a Martin acoustic. And a Telecaster. A freaking Telecaster; she had wanted one of those since she was eight.

Kate forgot about the time and made her way to the guitars. So shiny. It made her feel a little like a raccoon. She pulled a chair from the line-up and sat down, picking up the acoustic guitar. She glanced around to make sure that she was alone. And then she played.

---

Will was sitting in his office, racking his brain. There had to be some song- something that would win them Invitationals. And maybe this time he could make it to the end of the week without Sue demanding to see the set list. He groaned. His head hurt, and he hadn't slept last night. He put his head down on his desk and sat there. And then he heard it.

It was quiet at first, just a few notes. But then it got louder- someone was playing a guitar. And Will recognized the song, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was slow and sweet, soft.

And then he heard a voice begin to sing. It was a girl's voice, and it was soft and sweet, like the guitar. Will walked silently to the door, and peered out.

There was a girl, sitting with her back turned to him, playing one of the guitars and singing:

"_-take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you have just been waiting _

_for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life, you have just been waiting_

_For this moment to be free._

_Blackbird, fly… Blackbird, fly…_

_Into the light of a dark black night."_

Then she played a last little guitar part and ended with a chord. Will clapped.

---

Kate jumped all but fell out of her chair. She stood up, and tried stupidly to hide the guitar behind her.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I didn't realize-" She stammered.

"No, it's okay. That was really good. How long have you been playing?" The man was tall, with curly brownish hair, a dress shirt with a grey vest over it, and faded jeans. He looked friendly enough, and Kate loved talking about guitars. Anything guitar, music, or band related was like a double-dose of caffeine for her- it got her going and once she was going, it would have been easier to stop a freight train.

"About ten years now… kind of… I mean, It's not like it counted when I got my first guitar- I was, like, six. But I started taking lessons about six years ago…." She was rambling now, and she knew it. She blushed and shut her mouth.

The man looked her up and down, then smiled. He held out his hand. Kate looked at it, then took it gingerly. She was never too trustworthy of strangers, even ones who looked as nice as this one.

"I'm Will Schuester. Or, well, more like Mr. Schuester- in here at least. I'm the Glee Club teacher."

_Oh, shit._ Kate thought. _Glee club. _She hadn't had the best experience in the glee club at her old school. But she smiled, pushing _that_ memory back. This was her new life, and god damn it, it was going to be a good one, if it killed her.

"Kate Nichol. I'm new here… and actually, really late for Geometry."

Mr. Schuester laughed and flashed a bright smile.

"Well, then, maybe you should get going."

"Right. Um…. Where exactly _is_ the Geometry room?"

"Room 208, just down the hall."

"Ok, thanks."

She smiled a nervous smile and started towards the door.

"Uh, Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Guitar?"

She looked confused for a moment and then realized that she was still holding the guitar. She laughed uncomfortably and handed Mr. Schuester the guitar, then backed out of the room.

---

Will watched her go, a plan forming in his well-conditioned head.

* * *

_DID YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO? If you did, leave a comment, if you didn't, go somewhere and poop a rainforest. Seriously, no negative comments. I mean it. Don't make me sic my Leprechaun on you…_

_MORE TO COME AS SOON AS I WRTIE IT, Kurt and his awesomesauce face will be in the next chapter, I swear, so do not fret fellow Kurtsies :D_

_*BAI*_


	2. Gold Part 1

_OH MAY GAAAAAAHH, first reviews!!!Thanks to (HAHa awesome name), Getsemone, and Repetitive Redundancy for your luvs!!_

_Ok, so back to business... um... WATCHIN FLAPJACK so if there is anything strange about talking whales I cannot be held accountable. No special guest stars in this one, sorry... Kurt shall be in it, though...Oh, yeah, and I forgot to mention that the song in the last one was Blackbird, by the Beatles_

**GOLD- PART ONE**

Quinn Fabray was having a bad day. She'd spent an hour trying to find something to wear that made her look more like a 'glowing mother-to-be' and less like a 'teenage slut who got herself knocked up'. She hadn't had much luck.

So, it ways with a heavy heart, a forced smile, and a lacy pink dress that was a hand-me-down from Finn's mom that Quinn walked into her geometry class and took a seat in the back. There weren't to many other people there yet, so she pulled out her phone and debated texting Noah. Despite the fact that he acted like a complete pig most of the time, she kind of liked talking to him. It made her feel better.

She gave up mid text- she couldn't find anything to talk about. So she flipped open her notebook and began doodling. Nothing much- she wasn't a very good artist. But it helped to pass the time. Soon enough the room was full, and the teacher had begun his usual drone about whatever it was they were learning.

After a while, she gave up on that, too. She hated school anymore. She was bored out of her mind, she missed the Cheerios, she had to pee every five minutes, and she was constantly craving peaches.

Quinn looked around the room. The only people she ever looked for were her fellow Gleeks- there were only two in this class. Tina, over in the corner, and Kurt, at the desk right in front of Quinn and one row over. He was looking particularly flamboyant today- a yellow jacket and white skinny jeans, with a white fatigue cap to boot. Speaking of boots, his looked new- Quinn had never seen them before, at least.

Oh, god, now she was obsessed with the gay kid's outfit. What was next, quoting random llama facts? She rolled her eyes. Maybe it was better to stare at Kurt...

Kurt Hummel knew that Quinn was staring at him. But what did he care? Maybe she could learn a thing or two about the proper way to hide that god-awful baby bump that threw off her physique. And the dress? Lord, help her if she thought that dress looked good. Kurt sighed and sat up a little straighter. He could feel an intervention coming on...

But then an even worse crime against the fashion world was committed- a girl, in corduroy jeans and a plaid shirt ran into the classroom. Her hair was disheveled, and her military-like boots thumped heavily as she burst through the door.

And Kurt, being the self-appointed fashion police of William-McKinley High School, resolved then and there that he would not rest until this stranger was completely made over.

_ Sorry this is so short, but I have to go take care of a kitty :DDD the second part will be up by tonight hopefully and there will be more Kurt and Kate hahaha ha ha PLUS another song. And there might be a special guest star.... (insert maniacal laughter)SEE YA LATERS _

_*BAI*_


	3. Gold Part 2

_HIYA PEEPS sorry I didn't post more last night, things happened and crap got in the way... SO this is the second part of of the second chapter :D im listening to It's My Life/ Confessions (GLEE :DD) hahahaha... um.... so ENJOY and remember, this story is my baby, if you hurt its feelings I will poke you violently with a stick :D_

**GOLD- PART TWO**

Geometry seemed to last forever to Kate Nichol. She sat in her new desk, taking her mechanical pen apart and putting it back together, and paying more attention to the people around her than to the teacher.

To her right, was a very nerdy boy, with a ridiculous ginger-colored afro. He was nervously fiddling with a tape recorder. He didnt hold Kate's attention for long, so she looked to her left. An almost angelic-looking girl, extremely pregnant, in a dress that was equally as ridiculous as the nerdy boy's hair. She was staring blankly at the boy in front of Kate- a pale, effeminate boy with a blinding yellow jacket and skinny jeans that were dangerously close to being just a little too tight.

Oh, god, Kate missed Alabama, and the little town she used to live in. Even though she had been born here in Ohio, Hartselle was her home. But she had made the choice to leave. And she was sticking to it. She sighed and pulled out her notebook. It was full- but she wasnt planning on taking notes. She wanted to look at it because it held her memories.

Her friends, her teachers, pictures, everything had gone into this notebook. She flipped through it, lingering on one page. On one picture, of her and her parents. Kate missed them so much- but they were better off without her, and her aunt would take care of her well enough. Or she would take care of her aunt...

School was finally over. It had been an agonizing count-down for Kate, and when the bell rang, she was the first one out of her seat. She still wasnt entirely sure of the layout of the school, so she just followed the throng of students that were all moving in the same general direction. She was hoping they would lead her to the doors, and to freedom.

Kate had the exit in sight when she her vision was impeded by something extremely yellow.

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be giving you some fashion advice. Now. Come with me."

Kate was too surprized and confused to protest when the boy she remembered from her Geometry class pulled her out of the crush of students and into an empty hallway.

He stopped and turned to her, holding her at arm's length and looking her up and down, scrutinizing. He put his hand to his chin, and got a very intense look on his face, reminding Kate a lot of that statue, the Thinker.

"Okay, well, first things first. Those pants have _got_ to go. And the plaid? Not really your thing... I would try maybe... designer shirt, I recommend Gucci, possibly something in white... and the boots- are we in training for the marines? No, try some dress shoes, nothing with heels, I'm not sure you could handle that. And have you ever heard of this wonderful invention: its called a hair brush, look into it."

Kate was speechless. What was going on?

"If you have any questions, you can call me." He took a pen from his designer bag and grabbed her hand. He wrote out a number on her palm.

Then he turned and walked down the hall, towards the exit, throwing one last sentence back to a shocked Kate:

"Dont worry, my fashion sense is as good as gold."

And then he rounded a corner and was gone.

_Hope you like!! it's hard to write Kurt, he's just so witty, I hope I got it close... ANYHOO I know absolutely nothing about fashion so that was the biggest challenge of this story so far... OMG ONLY 12 MORE DAYS TILL GLEE ON DVD I cant wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait any longer! It will be a total Glee marathon at my house for the next MONTH :DD you all are invited if you can figure out where I live_

_Also, im planning on having my first "guest star" in the next little chapter-thingie... I shall give you some hints: think 1996, dogs, black and white coat... long ciggarette thing... freakish hair... OKAY enough for now_

_a-BE-BE-DE-BE-BE-BEP-DE-THATS ALL FOLKS :DD (for tonight, at least)_


	4. Unusual

_Okay people, third chapter (so excited :]) LAST DAY OF SCHOOL hahahahaHAha.... Glee in 12 days, christmas-or as I like to think of it, KURTmas ;) is coming soon, and I can finally find out what is in that stupid box that my mom so conveniently placed RIGHT OUTSIFE MY BEDROOM :P_

_SOOOOO very happy about everything, its hard to write, but I MUST, for Glee!! First 'guest star'- Glenn Close as 'Aunt Jessie'. Hahahahahaha ha ENJOY PLEASE :D (p.s this ones gonna be long to make up for the lack of posts last night) (p.s.s I changed Invitationals from the first chapter to Regionals, cause it fits better)_

**UNUSUAL**

Kate Nichol woke up the next day at the usual time, threw on the usual clothes, and ate the usual breakfast at the usual table. She woke her aunt up at the pre-determined time, then turned on the t.v. And caught the last few minutes of a Flapjack rerun.

Kate had an hour before school started, and she needed every minute of it to make sure her fashionista aunt was up and ready. Or, at least, as ready as Aunt Jessie could get.

It was five after six when Jessie finally decided to show her bleached-blond, already heavily make-upped self.

She never ate- at least, not around Kate- and all she ever wanted to talk about was herself. Kate didn't mind. Getting lost in her Aunt's petty issues gave her an excuse to ignore her own.

This morning, Aunt Jessie was particularly bitchy about the PETA people who had been pestering the fashion designer she worked for.

"And they're _always _there. I mean, you would think that they don't have lives of their own- oh wait, what am I saying, of course they don't. Why else would they be standing around like a bunch of homeless people."

"I dunno, Aunt Jessie. Maybe they actually care about animals?" Kate was very vocal about the fur that was the basis for many of the clothes designed by Jessie's employer. She hated the idea of people wearing animals. It just seemed wrong.

"Ugh, humanitarians... Well, not me. I live for fur. I worship fur."

Kate sighed. "I know, Aunt Jessie."

Jessie decided that she needed just a little more primping, so she dissapeared back into her room. Kate looked at the clock. 6:17. way too early to go to school. But she didn't want to stay here any longer, Jessie's perfume was too over-powering; it was giving her a headache.

Kate grabbed her bag and her new coat, and stepped outside into the rain.

Will Schuester sat in his car, his head pressed against the steering wheel, trying to get over his doubts about what he was about to do. Never, in the history of Glee clubs(at least that he knew of), had the guitarist been a member of Glee. Sure, most of the time students could play an instrument, but they were all singers at heart. And the band members who played with them were all musicians at heart. Could there be a happy medium?

Will sat up, and made up his mind.

If the New Directions really were the New Directions, then why couldn't they have a guitarist who was also a member of the club?

He looked around the parking lot. It was empty, except for just a couple other cars- Principal Figgin's brand new silver Ford Kuga, Sue Sylvester's shiny red Cadillac, and a purple Volkswagen Beetle that Will didn't recognize.

Will opened the door of his car, stood up, and began to make his way into the school.

Kate sat in her car, waiting to go inside until she was sure someone else was there. When she saw the Glee coach go in, she decided she might as well head in too.

She waited until he was inside to get out of her Beetle, then followed him in.

She looked around for her locker, stuffed her coat and a couple books in, then shot a glance at her watch. She still had twenty minutes before school started. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do with those minutes. She just hoped Mr. Schuester was in his office.

Will sat behind the piano in the Glee room, picking through his brain, trying to find a song that one of his kids could sing at regionals. He picked out a few notes, but none of the songs stuck.

He jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and there was the face that had been on his mind all morning.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester."

"Kate, just who I wanted to see."

"Really? You wanted to see me?"

"I was gonna come look for you after school, but this is even better. Sit down." He gestured toward the plastic chairs on the other side of the room. She chose one near the guitars.

Will stood, planning out what he was going to say.

"Kate, you were in here yesterday playing guitar."

"Yeah, thats what I came back for. I was going to ask if maybe I could play a little every day before school- my Aunt doesn't let me play at home."

This seemed to be working out perfectly for Will.

"How about I do you one better. Instead of coming here before school, you come here every day for Sixth period."

Kate hesitated. Was she really going to say no, after she had just asked him to come play.

"Well... I have art that period..."

"Don't worry about that, I can speak to Mr. Fredrickson for you."

"Well, in that case... okay."

Will grinned a shiny white smile. This was working perfectly. A new guitarist, plus some new blood for the Glee club, all rolled up into one, slightly fashion-confused girl.

"Alright, then. What do you say we start today?"

And then Kate smiled- she really looked happy about this.

"Sounds great, see you then Mr. Schuester."

Will watched as the unusual girl walked out of the room, suddenly peppy and with a bounce in her step.

_THANKS FOR READING!!! and thanks to Getsomone for thinking that I wrote Kurt well, made my day... well, that, and the Wizard of Oz on tv. I love this movie even more than I used to because it makes me think of Wicked, and therefore KURT :DDD (ok, so I'm a little Kurtsessed, but then again, aren't we all?)_

_DEFY GRAVITY Y'ALL :))))_

_*BAI*_


	5. Home Sweet Home

_OMG I saw Avatar today! SOOOO friggin awesome, I think I can feel a Fanfic coming on... xD _

_Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter, it has a song (yay) P.s sorry if the format is whacked out, my computers being a butt-hole :) omg I just saw that at the bottom of the page it says that my document has msg content. So confuzzled... OH yeah, and this chappy has some points of view I have not yet explored... just to let you know ;)_

**HOME SWEET HOME**

"You didn't tell me there would be so many... people!"

Kate Nichol was freaking out. She had showed up to the Glee Room, only to find it full of students. She recognized a few from her classes- like the goth Asian girl, and the pregnant girl from her Geometry class. Not to mention the boy who had accosted her in the hallway after school the day before.

But the problem was that none of them were supposed to be there. It was just supposed to be a quiet session, where Kate could be alone with a guitar.

"Relax, Kate." Mr. Schuester looked too calm. Like he actually thought that she could play in front of all these people.

"Just take a deep breath. You're gonna be great."

"But Mr. Schue, I didn't sign on for this! All I wanted was to play, I didn't want to audition for Glee Club! What if I mess up? What if they don't like me?"

He put a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"You're gonna rock. Just try, okay? I know you can do it."

Kate took a deep breath. Maybe she could do this.

"Okay."

Mr. Schuester smiled, and that big white grin only boosted Kate's confidence. There was something about Mr. Schuester that made her feel comfortable.

She plugged in her guitar(this one really was her guitar- a cream-colored Stratocaster, she absolutely was in love with it).

She walked over to the band and whispered the song she wanted. It was a bit of a classic, at least where she came from.

Then she made her way to the middle of the room, and shyly cleared her throat. The students, who had been chattering impatiently, all quieted down one-by-one and turned their attention to the girl standing there, looking completely uncomfortable in her own skin.

Kate could feel their eyes on her, staring her down, trying to figure out what to make of her, so she decided not to look at them. She took a deep breath, then nodded to the band. The drummer clicked his drum sticks three times. And then Kate started to play.

It was actually a pretty easy song to play. But it was definitely harder to sing. But, Kate had the lyrics ingrained in her memory- she had since she was four.

_"Big wheels keep on turning,_

_ Carry me home to see my kin._

_ Singin' songs about the Southland,_

_ I miss Alabamy once again..._

_ And I think it's a sin, yes..."_

Kate felt comfortable singing this song- it was _her_ song. And though she usually could keep her twang in check, it really came out when she sang.

_"Well, I heard mister Young sing about her,_

_ Well, I heard ol' Neil put her down._

_ Well, I hope Neil Young will remember:_

_ Us Southern men don't need him around, anyhow..."_

She felt great playing and singing. Music was her only escape from an awkward, painful life. She opened her eyes. They were smiling. They liked her. Oh, god, they liked her. She immediately felt ten times better about herself. She sang the refrain with even more enthusiasm.

_"Sweet home, Alabama,_

_ Where the skies are so blue..._

_ Sweet home, Alabama,_

_ Lord, I'm comin' home to you."_

Rachel Berry was not enjoying herself. She sat in her chair, brooding about the lack of attention she was getting, and sized the girl up. Who did this... this _cowgirl_ think she was? Rachel glanced around the room, hoping to snag some glimmer of of the lime-light. But everyone's eyes were on the new girl. Even Finn's. How could he be looking at her? Everyone knew: now that Quinn's baby drama was officially outed, Finn and Rachel were almost an item.

Rachel huffed and sank into her chair. She took a silent oath that this southern belle would rue the day she waltzed into William-McKinnley, with her twangy singing and her guitar.

Noah Puckerman was making a silent vow, too, although, depending on how you looked at it, his was a little less petty:

He was going to have this pretty piece of tail in front of him. Hell, with a little sprucing up- some make up, a little black dress maybe- she would be friggin hot.

Yep, Noah Puckerman was about to make his move.

Finn Hudson watched, practically hypnotized by the girl- what was her name? He thought he remembered it being Kate, but he could be wrong. He tended to be wrong a lot. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her. Him and Rachel were almost kinda a thing now. Maybe he should look away.

No, he thought, Rachel wont know the difference. And besides, they were only almost kinda a thing anyway.

Kate was almost done with the song now, and she could already feel her confidence slipping away. She hoped they clapped. They needed to clap, otherwise she would never get over the humiliation.

_"Sweet home, Alabama,_

_ Oh, sweet home, baby,_

_ Where the skies are so blue._

_ And the governors true..._

_ Sweet home, Alabama,_

_ Lord, I'm coming home to you."_

She finished with a flourish- might as well go out with a bang- and waited for them to do something. They sat there. Just sat there.

Oh, god, she knew she shouldn't have done this. Glee clubs just weren't her thing, she should have known that by now. She shifted uneasily toward the door, preparing to make a run for it.

But then one of them clapped- the boy from the hallway. Then the jock in the front, with the slightly blank stare. Then the blonde cheerleader and the pregnant girl. Then the jock with the Mohawk. Then everyone was clapping.

And Kate couldn't help but smile.

_AAHHHH THREE PAGES TAKE THAT OPENOFFICE :DDD_

_HOPE YOU LOVE IT!! btw if you don'tt know anything about guitars, google the names- Stratocaster, Telecaster, Martin, Fender, etc- it'll help you picture them :) ONLY 4 DAYS TILL KURTMAS :DDDD listening to the Hair soundtrack(from the original musical) _

_IM SERIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH 3 PEOPLE- KURT HUMMEL, TAYLOR LAUTNER, and WOOF from the 70s Hair movie :)_

_Oh, yeah, and Fez from that 70's show :)_

_So anyhoo, please keep reading and commenting_

_*BAI*_

_(p.s lol I love post-scripts... I'm already picturing a big guest star, but he will have to wait- I cant 'introduce' him till the love triangle begins [insert evil laugh :DD])_


	6. Popular

_HIYA sorry I haven't posted for a while- I don't know whats going on with me, the last couple of nights I come in after school, sit down, and next thing I know its 11:30 at night. I was gonna post earlier tonight, but then something distracted me- something in the form of GLEE!!!!!!!! it was on Fox as a special two episode 'Christmas present' for all the Gleeks out there. So, needless to say, that kinda took over my night..._

_ But, anyhoo,OH MA GAHHHH Getsemone called my story addicting :) teehee... (btw, don't be alarmed if a tall girl in a team Kurt shirt is creeping on you tomorrow.... not me, of course, I would NEEEEEEEEVERRRRRR do something like that...{insert nervous laugh and shifty eyes})_

_ ANYWAY... hope you like, please comment :)_

**POPULAR**

It was Saturday, and Kate Nichol was sitting on her bed, watching football.

It was kind of her weakness... not so much the game and how it worked, more the jocks. Kate had this hopeless attraction to football players. It had gotten her in a lot of trouble before. But she couldn't help it. They were just so great.

A sharp knock on her door made Kate jump. She fumbled for the remote, and switched the channel to anything but football.

"Darling?"

Ugh, she hated when her aunt called her that. It's not like Jessie cared one way or another about her niece. She just pretended to, like it was some trend that she had to follow.

"Hey, Aunt Jessie."

"Don't say 'hey', it's such an ugly word."

Kate sighed.

"_Hello_, Aunt Jessie."

"Thank you. Now, what's this I hear about a 'show choir'?"

Kate was a little surprised that her aunt had remembered that. She usually only retained the information that concerned her.

"Um... yeah. Actually, it's Glee Club."

"Ugh. Darling, you shouldn't be socializing with such nothings. You should be a cheerleader. And you should have a boyfriend."

Kate flinched. She didn't want to be reminded of cheerleaders, or her boyfriend. She definitely didn't want to be reminded of him. But Jessie pressed on, apparently oblivious to the wounds she was opening up.

"What was his name? David?"

"Danny." Kate's voice was small. She wanted her aunt to leave. She didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever.

"Why did you two split up again? Oh, you were so cute together."

Kate nodded.

"Yeah, well... things just didn't work out."

"Oh." Jessie looked almost put out for a moment... but, of course, that didn't last long.

"So, about this choir-"

"Glee Club."

"Don't interrupt, dear. Just don't get too involved in this. Your parents have asked me to speak to the principle about getting you on the... oh, what is it called? The cheer squad?"

"The cheerios. But Aunt Jessie, I don't want to be a cheerleader."

"Oh, nonsense. Of course you do. Cheerleaders are popular, everyone wants to be popular."

Kate closed her eyes. Not everyone wanted to be popular.

"Yeah, Aunt Jessie. Of course they do."

_Ok sorry its so short but the next chapter take place after the weekend so it wouldn't have made any sense :) I hope you like it so far, I'm trying to clear everything up, but it's not like I can just say: this is blah, her hair is blah color, she used to date blah, but she doesn't anymore because of blah._

_T MINUS 1 DAY TILL KURTMAS_

_*BAI*_


	7. Bet

_OH MA GAAH sorry I haven't posted in forever- I don't even have an excuse:( *smacks head* stupid American stupid American... ANNNNNNNYWay, just some stuff you should probably know: this chapter takes place a few weeks after Kate gets into Glee. She's pretty friendly with everybody, although she tries to stay away from the cheerleaders(except Brittany cause she's awesome). EXPECT KURT :DD p.s I'd like to thank my twin for having awesome Kurt dreams and allowing me to steal them for my fanfics ;)) lets see, anything else? Oh yeah, my Kurt shirt beats EVERYONES (ahem ahem...)_

**BET**

Kate Nichol was hungry. For some unfathomable reason, her aunt had picked that morning to wake up early- and attempt cooking. Kate had woken to the harsh smell of burning... something. It turns out her aunt had burned oatmeal. Oatmeal- from a box.

So, needless to say, Kate had taken over from that point, ignoring Jessie's rant about how "everything was just too hard nowadays", grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet, and headed out to the car.

She sat in the school parking lot for a half-hour or so, waiting for a car she recognized. The first one was, of course, Mr. Schue. He parked in his usual spot, and waved at her as he walked in. Next came Rachel, punctual as always, who completely ignored her. Then came the beat-up old Thunderbird that belonged to Noah Puckerman- the guy that Kate loathed and loved at the same time. He winked at her as he drove past, and Kate had to force herself to smother a smile. She would _not_, under _any _circumstances, be getting involved with another jock.

Then came the shiny black car that belonged to Kurt Hummel. He pulled up next to her, making her purple Beetle seem like a dwarf in comparison, then stepped out, revealing his latest fashion epiphany.

Kate sighed when she saw the knee-high boots. It was going to be one of those days. She climbed out of her car, and shivered in the cold.

She made her way around her car to walk next to Kurt. He looked her up and down from the corner of his eye.

"Those gloves are atrocious. It's been almost a month now; haven't I taught you anything?"

Kate glanced down. The gloves she was wearing were white, and bulky. They were the kind that had the little flap you could pull over your fingers for mittens.

"But they're warm."

Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Kate, if you're going to live in Ohio, you have to adapt to the cold, not fight it. And besides, they make you look like a Disney character."

"Hey guys."

They both looked over as Mercedes appeared next to Kurt.

All three continued to chatter happily about classes and boys and Glee. Kurt hooked both of his arms through theirs as they walked into William-McKinnley, and Kate couldn't help but smile a little.

Noah Puckerman watched them from his car. A few other football players had gathered around him, pushing each other and yelling.

"Oh, come _on _Puck!"

"What?!" Noah jumped a little, though he'd never admit it. He was instantly on guard- even a stud like him had to be wary in this school.

"Dude. you've been chasing that chick for a month, and the fag is closer to banging her than you."

Another blockhead at the back of the group piped up:

"I think the Puckerman is losing his touch."

A chorus of cat-calls and laughs rose, and Noah shifted uneasily- though he would never admit to _that_ either. Noah Puckerman _never _showed weakness.

"Fuck you Zimmerman."

A round of 'oohs'.

Noah continued, masking his discomfort perfectly.

"Obviously, you don't know a thing about high school girls-" laughing from the group as they shoved Zimmerman back and forth. "you gotta be cool. It's all about finesse, dude."

"Well, ten bucks says you can't '_finesse_' your way into her pants by the end of the week."

Jeers. Noah smiled- though it seemed more like he was bearing his teeth. He stepped forward, sticking is face in Zimmerman's.

"Make it twenty."

The group yelled and laughed again as Noah walked away, smirking to himself. This was going to be a piece of cake- after all, he was _the_ Puckerman. And the Puckerman never failed.

_Again, i'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted any recently- I was gonna post this last night but I got kinda sink and went to bed early, and then today I was doing homework (:P) all day... BTW if anyone has any suggestions/ideas for this story, they would be GREATLY appreciated... no one is safe from the blight known as writers block... you can comment or email me – – and I shall give you all the credit and love you forever :DD_

_*BAI*_


	8. Family

_Okay, so, again, im sorry I didn't post for so long but thats no reason to bite my head off :P jk jk... So, this chapter is short, but i'm planning on getting another chapter up by the end of the day, so please show me mercy xD_

**FAMILY**

Kate Nichol walked into the Glee room, and smiled. She loved it here- in the few weeks since she had arrived at William-McKinnley, the other gleeks had become like a second family to her. The Glee club back home- no, not home anymore; _this _seemed more like home now- back in Alabama, had never been fun. It was all 'push harder, dance faster, sing better'. There was no compassion. The New Directions were different.

Of course, the first thing she saw was Noah beckoning to her to sit next to him, and she almost did. But then she noticed Kurt and Mercedes sitting together on the other side of the room, waving her over. Kate thought about shooting Noah an apologetic look, but then decided to pretend that she hadn't seen him. She really couldn't risk giving him any ideas...

But as Kate sat down on a plastic chair on the step below Kurt and Mercedes, right next to Tina, she couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder at Noah. He saw her, and grinned. Kate could have melted. But she wasn't going to give in- she was through with jocks, they were nothing but trouble.

"Ugh, please tell me you're not considering _that_." Kurt shot one of his signature glares of utter distaste towards Noah.

"No!" Kate said it a little too loudly. Tina and Mercedes shared a look, while Kurt leaned forward.

"Trust me, honey, you don't want to get involved with _him_" Kurt whispered, like they were sharing a secret.

"Yeah. He's scum." Tina interjected.

"He'll knock you up, then break your heart." said Mercedes, not bothering to lower her voice much.

Kate stiffened, but turned it into a stretch before anyone could notice.

"Still..." said Kurt, a little wistfully, "If he cleaned himself up a little, he might be kinda cute..."

Mercedes gave him a look that made Kate think she was about to bite his head off.

They argued about it for another minute or two, and Kate felt even more at home. Not because of the bickering, but because she was surrounded by friends. _Real _friends. This was a far cry from Hartselle.

And still Kate found her self looking in Noah's direction more than once during the practice.


	9. Tug of War

_TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!(does victory dance) hope you like it took me a while to decide what I wanted to do next, but then this song (Tug of War by Paul McCartney) came up on my ipod and I was inspired :DDD _

**TUG OF WAR**

Kate Nichol approached Mr. Schue after rehersal, and asked him if she could use the auditorium that afternoon. To practice. And he let her, of course. Kate knew he would.

So, after Glee, she made her way to the auditorioum, trying not to let anyone see her. She didn't want to be interrupted, she just wanted some alone time. And she really did need to practice her piano- she was about to start up lessons again, and she was constantly distracted by guitar and Glee and school nowadays.

The stage was huge and empty when she walked up the stairs. All that took up space on its shiny black surface was an equally shiny black grand piano. She set her backpack down next to the stool and sat down quietly.

Kate let her fingers brush along the keys. She had never had quite the passion for piano that she had for guitar, but she still loved it. It was beautiful...

She ran through songs in her head, trying to come up with a good piano one. But all that she could dredge up was 'Tug of War', a song played on the guitar. Oh well, she knew how to convert guitar chords to piano.

She sat for a minute, going through the song in her head. Then she started paying, softly, and singing to herself.

"_It's a tug of war,_

_ What with one thing and another,_

_ It's a tug of war..._

_ We expected more_

_ But with one thing and another, _

_ We were tryin' to outdo each other,_

_ In a tug of war."_

She paused before the next verse, to be sure she had the chords right, then went on:

"_In a time to come,_

_ In a time to come _

_ We will be dancing to the beat_

_ Played on a different drum."_

A breath, then onto the next verse. Kate didn't see it, but she had an audience.

"_It's a tug of war,_

_ Though I know we mustn't grumble,_

_ It's a tug of war._

_ But I can't let go, _

_ If I do, you'll take a tumble_

_ And the whole thing is gonna crumble,_

_ It's a tug of war."_

She stopped singing, planning on playing through to the next verse, but then someone behind her picked up the chorus, and it was all she could do to keep playing.

"_Pushing, Pushing,_

_ Pulling, Pulling,_

_ Pushing and pulling..."_

Kate stopped playing, and Noah Puckerman stopped singing.

"What?"

Kate was speechless. Noah didn't exactly seem like the type who listened to Paul McCartney.

Noah gave her a little look, the same one from earlier, during Glee.

Kate averted her eyes. She didn't want to fall victim to that look. She tried to concentrate on the keys of the piano, as she started up where she had left off.

And he sang with her, harmonizing. His voice was a lot better than hers, but he didn't seem to care.

_"In years to come, they may discover_

_ What the air we breathe and the life we _

_ Lead are all about_

_ But it won't be soon enough (soon enough)_

_ Soon enough for me._

_ No it won't be soon enough (soon enough)_

_ Soon enough for me..."_

Noah sat down next to her on the bench, and Kate conjured up the conversation she had had with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina earlier. He was scum. He'll break your heart. But the well-meant warnings of her friends flew out of her head when Noah leaned in closer.

_Okay, so hopefully you know by now that Kate has a thing for jocks,but at the same time she doesnt want anything to do with them. There's a good reason for that, and I hope to explain it in the next few chapters, i'm still trying to figure out how im going to do it... sorry that this is moving slow, but I want it to be good... _

_ And maybe if I try hard, I could have the next chapter up by the end of the year... ;)_

_no promises though xD_

_BAI_


	10. Touchdown

_Okay, so apparently my family has banded together to teach me about football-i am currently watching the third game of today, and so I was inspired to write this. For the sake of this chapter, I'm assuming that Kurt went back to the football team after the episode when Ken made them choose. Just because he's the best kicker they have, and Ken wanted him back :DDD Lots more Noah/Kate in this, and I'm warning you ahead of time: I cannot be held accountable for any mistakes when it comes to the football part of this- i'm still learning._

**TOUCHDOWN**

Kate Nichol pulled her Beetle into the semi-crowded parking lot of McKinnley. The sky was a dreary gray-blue, and the sun was beginning to set. She stepped out, and scanned the lot for someone she knew. Mr. Schuester was about fifteen feet from her, walking with Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor. Kate thought about going over to them, but changed her mind.

Instead she walked into the school, away from the football field where everyone else was gathering. She was hoping that she could catch Noah by the door to the locker room, before he had to get ready. She had an answer to his question from the night before, and didn't want to wait until after the game to give it to him.

She found a bench across the hall from the room and sat there. She took out her iPod and fiddled with it, taking videos of a spider that was making his way slowly up the wall next to her. She had taken three videos, fourteen pictures, and named the spider Boris before she heard someone behind her clear his throat.

Kate jumped and looked around, in the middle of a video. Instead of looking at the person directly, she saw him on the screen of the iPod.

"Noah! I, uh... I was waiting for you."

He smiled and walked over to her, the little version of him in the camera becoming bigger with every step.

He sat down next to her, and she turned the camera off, saving the video.

"Let me see."

He took the iPod from her, and Kate was surprised by how warm his hands were- it was only just over 20 degrees outside.

He watched the video, laughing a little at Kate's one-sided conversation with the spider. Kate felt herself blushing- she sounded too girly. She hated sounding girly.

Noah stopped the video after a minute or two, then turned to look at her.

"So, what brings you here?"

He was smiling that same smile, the one that made Kate's heart melt.

"I... I just wanted to tell you that... I've been thinking about last night."

He didn't say anything, just waited, giving her a look. Kate took a deep breath. Hadn't she been telling herself for months now that she was done with jocks? But last night had changed things. Noah had been so sweet to her...

"I just wanted to let you know that... That I'd love to go out sometime." She rushed the sentence, pushing words together a little. But Noah still grinned, and Kate couldn't help but smile back.

Half an hour later, the game was beginning. Kate had a seat in the front row of the bleachers, and she barely had room to move- the stands were full.

The kickoff, and then the other team immediately had possession. Kate yelled and cheered for the Titans, and felt her eyes constantly searching for the number twenty.

About three minutes into the game, there was already a touchdown. For the other team.

And then another one.

Then a touchdown for the Titans.

Then another touchdown for the other team, but their kicker missed the extra point.

It was twenty to seven when halftime was called. The Titans still had a small hope of coming back, but it didn't look good. The cheerleaders- Kate recognized Britt and Santana from Glee- jumped and showed off for the crowd, and Kate let her mind run back to her own cheerleading days. She couldn't really say that she missed them, but still, she had good memories from back then...

Then the game started up again, and after five minutes or so the Titans had a touchdown.

Now it was twenty to fourteen. Only one more touchdown, and they would be tied- or, if their kicker got the extra point, they might even win.

Then, in the fourth quarter, with only a minute left, one of the other team's receivers fumbled, and a Titan grabbed it. Kate's breath caught in her throat- if he threw it, there were only two people far enough downfield to score. Running with it was out. And if he went down on one knee to call the play, they wouldn't have time to get it anywhere near the end-zone. He had to throw. But he was hesitating.

"Come on," Kate whispered. The crowd around her was quiet, waiting for the player to make a move.

And then he threw, and Kate gasped as she watched the ball fly above the heads of the Titans and the other team, all the way to the ten yard line. And then it was caught by a white jersey, with a red twenty on it.

Kate shot up onto her feet as Noah ran the ball and scored a touchdown.

She cheered and laughed as he did a ridiculous victory dance, and was bombarded by his teammates.

But the game wasn't over yet- they were tied, and all that stood between them and victory was the extra point kick.

It took the two teams a minute to line themselves up, then a small kid, with a number three jersey jogged onto the field. Kate squinted- she couldn't make out his face, but the way he moved was strangely familiar.

The ball was snapped, and then held. And then Number Three kicked- straight through the goal posts.

Kate screamed, but it was drowned out by everyone else around her. She was swept to her feet, and she climbed over people to get down on the ground. She ran out onto the grass, and lingered just by the sidelines. Cheering people were already flooding the field, and the kicker was obscured from Kate's view.

Within seconds, she saw Noah, with his helmet still on, come jogging out of the throng towards her. She grinned at him, and he pulled off his helmet. He was sweaty, but Kate didn't care- he was happy. He reached her and pulled her in for a kiss.

They stood there, just kissing, and Kate felt the world slip away. It was just him and her. And she completely changed her mind about jocks.

And that kiss changed something for Noah, too.


	11. Blast From the Past: Part 1

_Okay, I know I'm in trouble for not updating... but I have a good reason... it's a chronic disease, called procrastination... seriously, you can look it up... Anyway, here's what I'm now calling 'Part Two' of this story... Kate/Puck, and another guest star: Robert Downey Jr, star of Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes... he plays Coach Stone. Also, an appearance from mah TWIN :D Jessica Norton... and uh... yeah. Sorry if it drags, I just wanted to use this chapter to introduce some people... _

_ENJOY :D_

"Kate, dear, I'm going out!"

"Sure Jessie, whatever."

Kate rolled her eyes, as if her Aunt leaving the apartment was some kind of rare occurrence. She was hardly ever home. Not that Kate complained, it meant that she had the place all to herself. It wasn't as if she liked being alone, but she certainly preferred it over spending time with her eccentric Aunt.

Kate waited a moment, and as soon as she heard the door slam, she rolled out of bed, pulled on her Cookie Monster slippers, and padded downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of Fruit Loops, and stretched out on the couch with her cell phone.

She flipped through her contacts, and dialed a number.

"You've reached the HOT line, how can I help you be GLAMOUROUS this afternoon?"

Kate laughed.

"Hey Kurt."

"Okay, so spill. I want _every_ detail."

"Well, he took me to that Thai restaurant on Pine Street."

"What did you order?"

"Fried Rice, why does it matter?"

He ignored my question and pushed forward with one of his own:

"And what did Puck order?"

"Um... Cashew Chicken or something. I don't remember.

"How long did it take you to eat? Were you waiting for him to finish or did he wait for you? Did he drive you home or did you go somewhere else?"

"We went to the bowling alley-"

"How many games did you bowl?"

The conversation went on like that for half and hour. Kate sat there and answered Kurt's questions, zoning out every once in a while. Then, her phone beeped. Kate held it away from her face, and looked at the screen. It was another call, but Kate didn't recognize the number.

"Hold on, Kurt, I've got another call.

Kate switched over to the new call.

"Hello?"

"Katie?"

Kate jumped.

"Jess! Oh my god."

Jessica Norton squealed and Kate couldn't help but squeal along with her.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

Jess snorted.

"Well, that's your fault, lady, you're the one who moved away."

"Oh, come on, you know why I did."

"Yeah... Hey, that reminds me... I'm coming to see you."

"Really? When?"

"A couple days. And there's more, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... We're all coming."

"What?"

"The whole squad. Coach Stone says we got invited by an old friend of his. And uh... Danny's coming."

Kate was silent. Her day had just become sucky.

"Perfect."

"I'm sorry, Katie..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Look, I have another call. I'll see you soon."

"Talk to you later, Twin"

"Kay Kay, bye."

Kate clicked the button back to Kurt.

"So, was that Puck?"

"No. Hey, Kurt, I gotta go... not feeling good... I'll text you later."

* * *

She hung up, and closed her eyes.

That Monday, as Kate stepped out of her Beetle and onto the William-Mckinnley parking lot, she caught sight of a giant green-and-cream-colored charter bus. It had the words 'Cheer Up!' in big letters painted on the side, and pictures of a smiling cheer squad in various poses. Kate stuck out her tongue at it for a second, then looked at her feet before anyone could notice.

She found Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina waiting at the door, looking excited.

Kurt called out:

"Did you see it?"

Kate couldn't help but sound grumpy.

"How could I not see it? It's huge."

"I can't wait. I heard they're the best this side of the Mississippi."

Mercedes spoke next:

"But they can't be better than the Cheerios. Haven't we won the last five National contests?"

"That's true, but Cheer Up has won the International Cheer Leading Championship nine consecutive times." Artie said.

"How is that even possible?" Tina asked.

"Well, they would get invited every year. Internationals is an invitation-only event."

All four of them went:

"Wow."

Kate scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm late for Latin."

She took off through the doors of the school, leaving her fellow Gleeks behind. She decided to look for Jess at lunch.

Kate was walking through he hallway, on her way to the cafeteria, when she was accosted by a flash of green and cream.

Jessica Norton, one of her best friends from back home, had appeared out of nowhere and hug/tackled her, squealing and jumping like a maniac. Kate lost her composure and squealed and jumped with her.

Finally, they calmed down and Kate got a good look at her friend. Jess had died her red-ish brown hair blond. She had also gotten her braces off.

Jess started ranting:

"Ohmaygawd, there's so much I have to tell you- Coach Stone got a divorce, and Mrs. G is pregnant, and there's a new head cheerleader and she's a total ditz, and I got a dog, and your horse had a baby, and your brother is getting married, and Danny is dating the new head cheerleader, and my mom-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up- Danny is dating _who?_"

"Pamela Andrews."

"Oh... my god. He is. So. Dead."

"Why do you care? I thought you broke up with him?"

"That's _so_ not the point. She's a total bitch! Not to mention she cant tell her right hand from her left knee cap."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You're mad. I don't think he really likes her anyway, to tell the truth... But anyway, I told you that Chet's getting married?"

"Really? He didn't... call me or anything."

"Well, Katie, it's not as if you gave anyone your number."

Kate let that slide.

"So... where is everyone?"

"In the gym, some of them are in the cafeteria."

Kate told her to come on, they'd get something to eat and she'd introduce her to some of her friends. Then, out of nowhere, a tall figure in red turned a corner, accompanied by a shorter one in green. The tall one, Sue Sylvester, had a sour smile on her face as she spoke to her companion.

The shorter one, a man, with dark, slightly shaggy hair, and a well-trimmed goatee, wore a green track suit and red-reflecting sunglasses. The pair stopped short when they saw the girls.

"Jessica. Fraternizing with the locals? How... humanitarian of you. Now, hurry along with your new friend to the cafeteria. You need to keep up your strength for the competition this Friday." the man said.

Jess giggled, and looked at Kate.

"Coach Stone? Don't you recognize her?"

He peered over his sunglasses at Kate.

"As I live and breathe. Kate Nichol, at William McKinnley. You look... mm... different. I didn't notice you."

As excited as Kate was to see her old cheer leading coach, she was really uncomfortable with the glare she was getting from Coach Sylvester.

"Hey, Coach Stone. How are things?"

"Oh, you know... divorced again, but that's not exactly news, now is it?" He smiled a perfect smile, "I've just been catching up with an old friend here..." He turned to look at Coach Sylvester. "Speaking of which, Sue, my dear, would you get me a cappuccino? I would get it myself, but... well, you know how it is."

"Well of course, Sully. Let me just drop everything on my already over-crowded schedule to cater to your every whim."

Kate bit her lip. Though Sylvester said it nicely, there was a dry sarcasm in her tone that Coach Stone either didn't pick up, or ignored. Sue walked away.

Kate decided to excuse herself and get to the cafeteria before Coach Sylvester returned. She didn't want to get in the middle of such egotistical frienemies.

"Well, got to go, Coach Stone, but I'll see you later..." She grabbed Jess and hurried off toward the cafeteria.

_Sooooooo... hope you liked it, sorry if it sucked, I'll try to do better next time... I tried to make this one longer than normal, to make up for lack-of-postage... anyway, I'll update soon, I promise... for real... Another guest star coming up, probably next chapter. LATER :DDDD_


	12. Blast From the Past: Part 2

_Woohoo for keeping promises... Part two is up, and not that long after Part one... SO, anyway... Part 2 of Cheer Up at William-Mckinnley. Idk how many parts there will be, probably four, maybe even five. So Woohoo for that, too... guest star, Taylor Lautner (sorry to all Twihaters, Taylor haters, whatever you may be... but this is who I picture when I write Danny Davis, so if you don't like it, picture someone else.) Enjoy and review, if you want :)_

* * *

It took Jess and Kurt about three seconds to hit it off. Jess made a comment about some designer that Kurt was wearing, and then they were off, deep in conversation about the pros and cons of different clothing lines.

It was just as well- Kate didn't really feel like talking just now. She had a lot on her mind. It hadn't even been three months since she'd left Hartselle High, and Danny was already dating her arch nemesis. Of course, it made total sense popularity-wise. But still…

Kate jumped about a foot out of her chair when a lunch tray slammed down next to her.

"Jeez, Kate, take a chill pill." Noah was smiling at her, and Kate couldn't stay mad at him.

"God, Noah, you scared me. Don't do that."

He laughed a little, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Kate turned at the last second and planted a little kiss right on his lips. Then she blushed, and looked away. She couldn't believe she'd done that.

It took her a moment to notice Jess staring at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, right- Jess, this is Noah, he's my… uh…"

Noah jumped in:

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend."

Kate bit her lip. _God_, she thought_, I'm so stupid._

"Right, yeah. Boyfriend."

She asked herself again why on earth Noah Puckerman was with her.

* * *

Kate managed to go the rest of the day without any sign of Danny or Pamela Andrews. Of course, her luck ran out on Tuesday.

It was the end of the day, and Kate was at her locker, chatting with Jess, when Jess's eyes went wide.

"Hide, Katie."

"What?"

"Don't look-"

But it was too late. Kate stuffed her last book into the locker, and turned around. She knew who it would be before she even caught sight of them:

A petite, blond girl, who's close-lipped smile managed to hide the fact that she had hideous buckteeth. Ad she had her arm around a black-haired, tan, guy, who's grin seemed to light up the hallway. He was much taller than her, even though he was only about average height. They were both dressed in the green and cream uniforms of Cheer Up.

Kate's mind was immediately at war with itself- should she hide her face behind the locker door, and hope that her new hair color and apparent lack of fashion sense would let her blend in… Or, should she march right out into the center of the hallway, and confront them both, right then and there.

She decided to hide. But, her feet decided to march. Suddenly, she found herself out there in the open, her arms crossed, and with absolutely no idea what the hell she was going to say.

It took Danny Davis about five seconds to zero in on her. He stopped cold, his smile faded, and his arm fell away from the girl at his side.

"Katie?"

"It's Kate now, actually."

Mentally, she kicked her self. Stupidest thing to say, EVER.

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment. They were starting to attract a crowd. Pamela was there in between them, looking back and forth, from her boyfriend to her enemy. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Danny? Who is this?"

Kate gagged. Pamela knew full well who she was.

"Its… um, Katie- Kate Nichol. You know, from…"

"From Hartselle? No way. Katie was way prettier than that. No offense, dear."

"Some taken. And yeah, I am Kate from Hartselle. _Kate_ from Hartselle."

Pamela's mouth tightened. Her eyes got all squinty, and she crossed her arms. Now the two girls were facing each other, and the hallway was completely blocked. Kate was aware of Jess standing behind her, and smiled a little when she noticed that no one was standing behind Pamela. No one except Danny, but he didn't really count- he was just standing there, completely zoned out.

"So… I hear you're head cheerleader now."

"Yeah. Coach Stone picked me. And I'm with Danny now. Oh, I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I? He's not my boyfriend anymore." Kate's mouth went dry as she said it. Why was she doing this? She should have just kept her head down, but now her adrenaline was pumping, and there was no going back."

"So…"

"So."

"I guess I'll see you at the competition on Friday." She shifted legs. A subconscious sign of weakness. Kate stood still.

"I'm not going."

That threw her off for a split second. But an untrained eye would never have noticed it.

"So, you're not a cheerleader?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… Pity. Well, I guess I'll see you around. Come on, Danny."

She tossed her hair, turned on her heel, and hooked her arm into Danny's. Then she dragged him away. Kate sniffed, and stepped back over to her locker, ignoring the stares from the other students. Jess was right there with her, trying to decide whether it was safer to talk about the confrontation, or change the subject.

Kate listened to her, and made conversation, but she was a little relieved to climb into her Beetle for a little alone time.


End file.
